Can You Run Fast Enough?
by the.end.is.forever
Summary: Riku is running from something, and Mallin is obviously his gym partner...
1. Run Faster

Riku grabbed onto the corner of the building and used his momentum to swing around the corner. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his face, and his mouth was bone dry. But he did not dare to stop running.

_You cannot run forever._

Nor can you.

_You cannot hide from my eyes._

All eyes can see. I can see you and your eyes as well as you and your eyes can see me.

_Your words anger me. Why riddle with me when you know I can win._

Because I KNOW that your mind will falter sooner or later, and when it does, I, not you, will win.

_Keep running, worm._

Riku shoved the voice out of his mind and tore off along the deserted street. His armories were getting heavy, and he longed to shed them. But he also knew this would be playing right into His hand, and he might be caught off guard without his true weapons, then what would he do? He knew he could not count on the Keyblade alone, it was becoming rather untrustworthy in these times. As he thought this, he looked down at the Keyblade he held in his hands. He dared not holster it, for fear he would drop it or it would be lifted by an unwary theif. His fingers threaded through the blue enameled handle. His left hand was grasped around the silver shaft of the blade, and the end was capped with a likeness of the heart, so when he swung it, it made a musical noise.

Soon, he could run no longer. He slowed to a jog, and pulled the skein of water out of his bag. He chugged back a couple mouthfuls, and then put the cap back on the skein. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and then brushed his sweaty hair out of his mouth. On reflex, he looked about before resting his Keyblade against a wall and pulling a dried biscuit out of his pack. He looked upon the foul thing with disgust, and then jammed it in his mouth.

It had been nearly a week since he had been in a real town. All of the villages he had passed on his way here had been long deserted, packed up and relocated to the bigger cities when he had brought the Darkness to this world. Little did he know that he would be the cause of his own downfall. After he had broken free from the Dark clutches, he had ran and ran and ran, only ceasing when neccessary. He had run now for nearly two months, and the excersize and lack of nutrition had made his body lean and muscular. He could almost feel the muscles hardening underneath his skin, and was proud of this size that he had gained. He no longer looked younger than his fifteen years, actually, he almost looked twenty years old, and was barely ever told to leave when he entered local pubs when he was confident enough to stop.

Riku shouldered his pack again, and began a light jog, permitting his stomach to digest its meagre meal. His muscles ached for a dash, however, so he mustered his strength and flew along the street. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cool wind that ran through his sweat-soaked hair. His muscles screamed at him, and the feeling of breathless ecstacy overtook him.

**WHAM**

Riku was so caught up in his ecstacy, he did not see anything infront of him. When he had torn down the street, he did not see the shadows around the corner. He did not see the girl. He had propelled himself into Fates lap, and at a painful accelleration. He flew into the girl who was playing and had run into the abandoned street, not seeing the boy who wielded the funny looking weapon. Riku looked up from his fallen position, and beheld this girl. She looked about the same age as him. She had long, curly black hair, and maple colored eyes. Her face was pale, except for the rosy cheeks she sported, and shiny pink lips that reminded Riku of bubblegum. She wore a bright green tank top and a short white frilly skirt. Under her skirt she wore green and white striped leggings, and thigh high black leather boots. She had a white scabbard strapped to her hip by a black leather belt, and on her left hip she had a few valuable, yet dangerous looking Knife Chains.

Mallin looked down at the boy, admiring his light blonde hair. He was so cute! She especially loved his odd weapons and clothing. She looked at his black button down shirt that was open to just under his breastbone. His dark blue slacks were baggy and torn at the bottom. She noticed a loosened dark tie around his neck. It sported a white mark that resembled the weapon he held in his right hand. The navy pack he had slung around his shoulders and wrapped around the back of his neck was adorned with the signs of a traveller: trinkets from home, patches sewn into it, and numerous ill-repared shreds. He wore many chains on his hands and neck to aid him in battle. He had a small dagger strapped to his left thigh. He looked up at her with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Well. Who the hell are you?" Riku inquired.

"Mallin. Who the hell do you think you are, Mister?!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm Riku. Now help me the fuck up before I decapitate you." Riku said, reaching up a hand.

Mallin took his hand, smiling and blushing at his touch and the unspoken the agreement they had reached.

"Come inside. You can get something on that nasty cut on your jaw." Mallin said.

Riku touched the bleeding cut on his jawbone, not even noticing it, and then followed Mallin towards a big grey building.


	2. Run With Me?

Riku found his hand in Mallin's. He was surprised at her boldness, and permitted her to lead him into the building infront of him. She opened the heavy-looking metal door at the front of the building, and led him up a long flight of twisting wooden stairs. She led him to a room, opened the door, and went in the room. Riku quickly followed Mallin into the room. He stood in the entranceway and looked around. He was standing near to the kitchen, which opened to a small parlor. He saw a hallway to the right and a wooden door.

"This is my home." Mallin said from the parlor.

"Y-You live here? Like, by yourself?"

"Of course, silly. Who else were you thinking would join us? The queen herself?"

Riku removed his shoes and walked to the table where Mallin was standing with a small box.

"Sit."

Riku obeyed, and Mallin removed a small bottle and a swab from the box. She dabbed the swab into the bottle, and cleaned his wound.

"OW! That shit stings like a fucking bitch!" Riku swore loudly.

"It sure does, but now you're fixed up. See?" She said, and held up a mirror.

The cut was gone from his face. Riku grabbed onto the mirror, and inspected the area quite carefully.

"You mean, you fixed it? With that foul shit? What the hell! And it won't ever open up again? Are you--" Riku was cut short by Mallin swooping in on him and kissing him. Riku was stunned.

"Thank you for being quiet, finally." Mallin said when she finished kissing him. "It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

_I can feel the lust in your loins._

If you can feel it, then why can't you fuck it?

_Don't sass me. I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the Darkness._

Then you wouldn't ever be able to feel the lust in my loins again.

_Your sarcasm is biting. Stop fighting me and just behave already._

Misbehaving is so much more fun though

_Fine then, have it your way._

Riku felt the presence leave his mind, and he knew, in his heart, something was going to happen.

"Do you have clothes, other clothes? Get your weapons too. Pack swiftly, we must leave at once!" Riku commanded Mallin.

She rushed into the bedroom and grabbed a black and white bag out from under her bed. She was frightened by the tone of Riku's voice. She packed in a few pairs of black pants, a long black skirt, another white skirt like the one she was wearing, a few more white and black tank tops, a heavy black sweater, and then she turned to the dresser. She grabbed a handful of underwear out of the top drawer, then reached deep into the drawer.

She drew out a long black and silver wand, and a black book with red runes on the front. Strapped around the book was a small thigh dagger, much like the one Riku sported. She strapped this to her thigh, and threw the book and wand in her pack. She fastened it, and felt hopeless when the wand popped out of the top. She slung the bag onto her back, and went back into the living room.

Riku watched Mallin come out of the door. He had been examining the Keyblade, but stood when Mallin came out. He saw the black and silver rod poking out of her pack, and with a deft flick of his wrist, was holding it in his hands. It was carved intricately, with silver embedded into the carvings.

"Don't!" Mallin exclaimed.

Riku immediately dropped the wand, shocked at the pleading tone in Mallin's voice.

"Don't touch that please. It's my-my...my power." Mallin asked.

"Okay..." Riku said, perplexedly.

Mallin loaded up a blanket with food from the cupboards and the pantry, and then rolled it up and tied it to her bag. She grabbed a few other items she felt she would need, including a pair of sensible shoes and a handful of spellbooks from the bookshelf. She then looked back at the room she had known for much of her life, and sadly closed and locked the door.

They flew out the door, and were immediately accosted by hordes of Shadows. Riku stepped forward and hacked away at them with the Keyblade. It whistled and sung infront of Mallin, and she was enchanted by Riku's hard body rippling in the dance of battle. She shook herself mentally and grabbed the Knife Chains from her side. She swung them violently, doing an undulating salute with her arms and hair and body, swaying and flicking in tune of the chains.They made a good pair, him swinging the Keyblade artfully, and she swaying to the tune that his weapon made. Together they did the battle tango until there were no more Shadows to be seen. She tucked the Knife Chains back into her belt, and they continued upon their journey to get off of that blasted world, and to defeat the Darkness that surrounded them all.


End file.
